


Gosalyn likes Nega-Gosalyn

by KingFranPetty



Category: Darkwing Duck (Cartoon 1991), Disney Duck Universe
Genre: Blushing, Butch/Femme, Crush at First Sight, Crushes, Dialogue, Dialogue Heavy, F/F, First Crush, First Meetings, Fluff, Holding Hands, Hugs, Kissing, Meet-Cute, Romantic Fluff, Secret Crush, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Surprise Kissing, Talking, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:40:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26354359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFranPetty/pseuds/KingFranPetty
Summary: Gos and Nega-Gos meet so they crush on each other.
Relationships: Gosalyn Mallard/Nega-Gosalyn
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Gosalyn likes Nega-Gosalyn

Gos was looking at a reverse image as if a mirror. The pink double smiled at her and waved. Gos say her sharp teeth and immediately swooned. She greeted, "Hey." Nega-Gosalyn looked down at the ground, hid her bill with her hands, and nervously asked, "Do you think my teeth are creepy?" The purple mirror smiled a little as she put her hands in her pockets, answering, "Nah. They look nice." The girly girl slowly took her hands from her mouth. The tomboy walked up closer. The puffy dress put her hands on her skirt and questioned, "... Really?" The jersey nodded as she looked over the fellow girl.

While Gos never liked girly stuff but somehow she liked her.

The hockey player put out one of her hands. The ladylike gal took her hand quickly, blushing a little to herself. The unladylike gal awkwardly spoke up, "Umm... I enjoy holding your hand." The feminine copy gently put her head against her shoulders. The boy ish girl blushed and put her fingers between her fingers. The two stood there and nuzzled close. Nega Gosalyn tested gingerly, "Can we... Kiss maybe?" Gos was silent but quickly answered, "Yes." A quick peck on the cheek somehow caught her off guard.

"Do you like me?" The femme asked as she hung on. The butch mumbled, "Maybe. I don't know." She did like her. However it all felt so new and fast. So you can understand the reasoning. They nearly cuddled to say good bye but only hugged and parted. Still despite all that, they couldn't tell if the other liked them back the same way. Yet both had to go back to their home, so the idea of meeting again already haunted both. Already longing for another.

The End.


End file.
